Serpihan Salju
by Hepta Py
Summary: Aku lelah menjadi kekasihmu, ayo kita menikah. Itulah kalimat yang masih terngiang jelas di dalam gendang telingaku saat melewati Malam Natal kami yang pertama. Ungkapan polos yang terputar berulang kali di dalam otakku itu tak mampu kujawab, karena serpihan salju menyadarkanku akan satu hal. Tubuh ini mendingin.


**Summary :** Aku lelah menjadi kekasihmu, ayo kita menikah. Itulah kalimat yang masih terngiang jelas di dalam gendang telingaku saat melewati Malam Natal kami yang pertama. Ungkapan polos yang terputar berulang kali di dalam otakku itu tak mampu kujawab karena serpihan salju menyadarkanku akan satu hal. Tubuh ini mendingin.

**Pairing : **Aomine Daiki X Kise Ryouta

**Genre : **Angst/ Tragedy/ Romance

**Disclaimer : **Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Autor : **Hepta Py

**Rating : **T

**.**

**SERPIHAN SALJU**

**.**

Dia pernah meyakini bahwa Malam Natal adalah momen yang paling tepat. Di mana latar langit dan gugus bintanglah yang akan menjadi saksi kebahagiaan _**mereka**_. Itulah yang Kise dengar dari mulut Aomine yang merekah membentuk senyuman.

Aomine menyerahkan secarik kertas mungil kepada Kise.

"Aku lelah menjadi kekasihmu. Ayo kita menikah."

Sunyi, dan Aomine menjeda sejenak.

"Jika kau menerimaku, berjalanlah ke arah pintu masuk sambil menarik tanganku. Dan jika tidak … kau bisa merobek tiket yang sudah kuberikan itu di depan mataku."

Lamaran tak berbobot itu meluncur luwes dari bibir Aomine. Dan Kise tetap kukuh untuk membungkam.

Bukan karena efek dingin yang menggigiti bibir dan tubuh. Bukan pula karena Kise kehilangan akal kemudian bingung harus berkomentar apa. Ini bukanlah saat di mana seorang Kise Ryouta harus tersesat dalam euforia yang seharusnya mampu membuat jantungnya bertalu-talu tak berdaya.

Itu semua jauh dari apa yang dirasakan Kise saat ini.

"O-oi, jangan diam saja, Kise. Katakan sesuatu!" Aomine nyaris panik.

_Ini seharusnya tidak terjadi_, pikir Kise. Kerapkali ia berangan hari ini akan datang untuknya, akan tetapi tidak dengan kenyataan di depan mata seperti ini.

"Apakah kalimatku kurang bagus? Kau tidak menyukainya?"

Jeda lama yang membeku seiring dengan ekspresi tak wajar di wajah Kise semakin membuat Aomine resah. Berbeda jauh dari ekspektasi orang awam seandainya mereka mendengar pinangan yang baru saja terlontar. Kise memperkukuh bisunya.

Selanjutnya ia membuang wajah. Angannya terbang sebagai syarat memutar balik sang waktu. Merogoh ingatan kenapa ia bisa berdiri di depan Aomine Daiki seperti saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah malam tersakral di bulan Desember. Dan malam yang diharapkan paling berkesan dalam hidup Kise Ryouta seorang. Ini adalah kali pertama Aomine mengajak Kise pergi bersama di puncak Malam Natal. Oleh sebab itu, ia rela mempercepat aktivitas _syuting film_ layar lebarnya dan bersusah payah berdusta bahwa dirinya kurang enak badan agar dapat mengantongi izin-pulang-lebih-awal dari sutradara super ketatnya.

Oleh karena permintaan Aomine yang mendesak Kise untuk segera datang ke Taman Kota Pusat setengah jam yang lalu, kini Kise harus rela menyamar seperti orang terjangkit biduran di sekujur tubuhnya. Jaket tebal_ dim _yang berakhir dengan celana panjang _gainsboro_, gelungan syal _crimson_ untuk membentengi tengkuk dari sengatan angin malam, topi rajutan, masker mencurigakan, dan tak lupa, lengkap dengan kacamata hitam yang besar.

Kise menyempatkan diri untuk belanja dadakan demi keselamatan jiwanya kelak saat di taman. Dan ia rela berdiri di samping pintu masuk—memperagakan patung pancuran di sampingnya. Ia menelan bulat-bulat berpuluh pasang sorot mata yang mengira dirinya adalah perampok, mafia atau teroris super gila yang justru menyedot perhatian para pejalan kaki di sana.

"Mooo …," erang Kise sembari bersedekap, badannya menggigil. "Aomine-_c__chi … _cepatlah datang!"

Sejujurnya ia tak lelah menanti, bahkan diam-diam, ia mencuri senyum di balik penutup masker di wajahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jangan membuatku malu seperti ini, Bodoh. Apakah kata-kataku kurang bagus? Atau … wajahku terlihat aneh?" perwira berpangkat Inspektur Polisi Satu itu mendesak Kise dan hampir berteriak. "Kau pasti memiliki banyak pengalaman tentang ini, bukan? Kau adalah seorang aktor terkenal."

Kalimat panjang itu berhasil menampar khayalan otaknya, menyapu suka cita di lubuk hati, dan membuat Kise sadar bahwa ini memang bukan hanya sekedar mimpi.

Mungkin karena kostum yang ia kenakan, Aomine tidak akan pernah menyadari mimik muka yang menghinggapi wajahnya. Titik air hampir tumpah, siap tergelincir dari wadah matanya.

Kacamata norak itu berhasil menyelamatkan Kise.

Dan sebelum ia sempat terisak, tubuh Kise meliuk ke samping dan dengan cepat membentuk gestur geli. Kise terbahak-bahak, bahunya terguncang-guncang dan sebelah tangannya menggibas kencang. Benar-benar sesuai dengan julukan Aomine. Kise memang aktor yang piawai dalam memainkan peran.

"Ahahaha … kalimatmu … kalimatmu jelek sekali, Aomine-_cchi_. Aku tidak tahan!"

"Ja-jangan menertawaiku, Kise! Bukankah sudah kukatakan, aku ingin pendapat darimu. Aku tidak butuh cemoohanmu."

Kise membuka kacamata hitamnya, mengelap air mata yang memang cukup deras untuk efek dari tawa yang hanya sekejap mata. Untung beribu untung, Aomine tidak terlalu pintar untuk mengetahui keanehan yang jelas terjadi pada citra wajah Kise Ryouta.

"Kau menyuruhku repot-repot datang kemari hanya untuk mendengarkan gurauanmu ini? Yang benar saja, Aomine-_cchi. _Kau sudah tua, perlukah aku mengajarimu cara melamar yang tepat untuk seorang wanita?"

"Tch! Dia berbeda. Kau tahu sendiri, bukan?" Aomine tersipu tipis. "Kami sudah berteman sejak kecil. Lagi pula, dia yang paling mengenalku lebih daripada siapa pun. Menyatakan cinta saja aku sudah ditertawakan sepanjang hari. Kurasa aku menyerah dengan yang satu ini."

Kise terdiam sejenak. Mengawasi fenomena langka yang terjadi pada sang idolanya. Kise ingin memiliki senyum itu, wajah tersipu itu, kepolosan itu—semua, Kise ingin mencurinya dari Momo-_cchi_ jikalau ia bisa.

"Aaah … aku tak menduga hari ini akan benar-benar terjadi. Sial, aku tidak menyangka akan terus bersama Satsuki hingga kami tua nanti."

Kise menundukkan wajah. Ia tidak mampu mengekspresikan pilu yang menjalari batinnya. Kise tahu, saat ini, ia sudah tidak bisa lagi merasakan detak jantung yang seringkali menggedor-gedor dadanya. Ia juga tidak bisa mendengarkan sedikit pun kata dari gerak bibir Aomine yang terpantul di kedua lensa. Mendadak dunianya hening dan hampa, perasaan ini …

Kise ingin menangis, tapi ia tidak bisa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Dung … dung … dung …_

"Aku akan menang hari ini, Aomine-_cchi_!"

"Dalam mimpimu."

Seringai tipis dari bibir Aomine menutup acara saling pandang mereka. Masih dengan bola bundar yang terpantul-pantul di antara lapangan beraspal dengan tangan Kise yang basah oleh kucuran keringat. Mereka hanyut dalam permainan _one-on-one._

Kise mencuri jalur kiri, melesat cepat melewati Aomine, kemudian tanpa ragu lagi mengambil posisi _dunk _untuk dengan sigap memasukkan bola ke dalam jala ring basket. Tidak ada rintangan yang berarti, Kise berhasil mencetak angka dengan mudah kali ini.

_Skor 01 : 09_

Kise membiarkan bola itu pergi meninggalkan lapangan yang mereka pijak. Ia menatap Aomine aneh.

"Kau membiarkannya masuk? Itu curang."

Aomine terkekeh. "Seharusnya kau senang. Kecuranganku justu memberimu keuntungan."

Aomine beranjak pergi untuk mengejar bola yang kabur dari mereka. Sedangkan Kise memilih untuk tetap mempertahankan bibir cemberutnya, meskipun kini ia tengah berjalan lesu menuju bangku sederhana—di mana kedua tas mereka berteduh dari teriknya sang surya di pertengahan musim panas yang membara.

Aomine datang dan duduk di samping Kise setelah melempar tasnya di lantai dan menaruh bola basket dengan hati-hati di antara kedua pahanya.

"Kau tidak suka? Bukankah ini sangat langka? Kau sudah menang satu angka dariku."

"Kau menyebalkan, Aomine-_cchi!_" jawab Kise ketus sembari menyeruput bekal minumnya.

Aomine lagi-lagi tertawa kecil. Dan kali ini, percaya atau tidak, Kise melihat puluhan bunga berputar-putar mengitari wajah Aomine. Ada kebahagiaan terselubung di balik tawa minimalis itu. Dan karena itu pula, Kise tak rela untuk berkedip.

"Kau … baru saja mendapat gaji tambahan?"

"Tidak."

"Menemukan uang di jalan?"

"Tidak."

"Liburan selama sebulan?"

"Tidak."

Kalau bukan uang ataupun jatah tambahan tidur siang, berarti…

"Koleksi majalah Ma …,"

"Aku jatuh cinta," potong Aomine dengan cengiran.

"Hah?" Kise mengira ada gangguan di telinganya.

"Aku sedang ingin membagi kebahagiaanku. Satu poin dari _one-on-one _kita kurasa cukup untuk membuatmu senang."

Kise menjeda. Rupanya kalimat itu benar adanya.

"… siapa?"

"Hah?"

"Siapa orang itu?"

Aomine menatap Kise baik-baik. Dan kala nama itu benar-benar terlisan, gendang telinga Kise berdenging keras. Berusaha menolaknya.

"Satsuki. Aku memutuskan untuk mencintai Satsuki."

Kise menjeda kembali.

"… oh, begitu."

Aomine tidak menyadari.

"Kalian memang terlihat takkan pernah terpisahkan," kalimat itu seolah tak benar-benar keluar dari mulut Kise.

Gelombang suara tersebut menciptakan nada tersendiri saat lolos di dalam telinga Aomine.

"Apakah itu sebuah doa? Baguslah, doamu boleh juga."

Kise membeku. Demi, Tuhan. Ia takkan pernah mengharapkan hal itu benar-benar terjadi dalam kehidupan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"DAI-_CHAAAN_!"

"Oh, sial! Dia sudah di sini!"

Aomine kesetanan sendiri saat mendapati sosok Satsuki yang kini setengah berlari mendekati mereka. Kise tahu, ia mungkin bisa menahan diri saat Aomine berkata _**kami berpacaran**__. _Namun kali ini ia tidak yakin, Kise harus cepat-cepat meninggalkan Aomine.

Kise menepuk bahu pria di depannya. Dan Aomine terkejut setengah mati.

"A-APA?"

"Selamat berjuang, Aomine-_cchi_! Aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Hah? Kau bahkan belum mengajariku, Kise! Kau tetap tinggal di sini!"

"Eeeh, mana bisa seperti itu? Lagi pula aku ada _syuting_ iklan sekarang, dan jika aku tetap di sini, bisa-bisa manajemenku menelan pahitnya rugi berjuta-juta dolar."

Dahi Aomine mengkerut berbahaya.

"Kau memang bukan teman yang bisa diharapkan. Pergi saja kau!"

Aomine mendorong Kise kemudian berjalan cepat menghentikan Satsuki sebelum mencapai pintu masuk.

Kise melihatnya dan ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengindahkan gerogot pilu yang mulai memakan habis segala isi dadanya. Ia juga sudah tidak merasakan pedih ataupun basah meskipun pipinya sudah sejak tadi meloloskan derasnya air mata. Bukan lagi mata, wajahnya kini sembab. Kise merenggut apa pun yang sedari tadi sudah menjadi topeng untuk menutupi wajah tragisnya. Ia tak peduli. Kise tak ingin menutup diri ataupun bersandiwara lagi.

"Kyaaa! Apakah aku tidak salah lihat? ITU KISE RYOUTA, TEMAN-TEMAN!"

" … "

Selanjutnya ia memilih untuk buta, tuli, dan lumpuh menapaki semesta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tu-tunggu! " cegah Aomine buru-buru seraya membentangkan tangan.

"Eh? Kenapa, Dai-_chan_? Bukankah kita harus cepat masuk dan mencari tempat duduk yang tersisa?"

Aomine menggaruk kepala. "Aku ingin bicara denganmu di sini. Sekarang."

"Jangan katakan kalau kamu lupa membawa dompet, Dai-_chan_! Kenapa di hari sepenting ini kamu tidak mempersiapkan segalanya terlebih dahulu, sih!"

"Kau salah. Beri aku sedikit waktu untuk memulainya."

"Baiklah. Memangnya ada apa?" sewot Satsuki merasa Aomine cukup berbelit-belit hari ini.

Aomine merogoh saku jaketnya. Berusaha mencari satu buah tiket lagi yang beberapa saat yang lalu berhasil ia beli. Namun setelah hampir lima menit mencari, Aomine tidak berhasil meraih apapun dari sana.

"Kamu sedang mencari apa, Dai-_chan_?"

Aomine mulai gusar.

"Tiket."

"Tiket? Jadi kamu tidak lupa membawa dompet?"

Pria bermantelkan jaket tebal itu menghentikan aksi mencari saat kedua daun telinganya berhasil menangkap sinyal, atau lebih tepat suara jejeritan kaum hawa yang kini berkoak-koak tak jauh dari pijakan kaki Aomine. Selanjutnya, suara-suara itu berhasil mengingatkan ia tentang …

"Sial! Pasti terbawa oleh Kise."

"Ki-_chan_? Dia bersamamu? Wah, sebaiknya kita ajak dia bergabung bersama kita!" usul Satsuki antusias.

Aomine merasa pertanyaan itu tidak perlu ia jawab. Mungkin Aomine masih cukup sebal dengan ketidakbergunaan Kise yang awalnya sudah ia andalkan. Aomine segera membalik badan dan kini mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari mengejar sasaran.

"Kurasa terjatuh. Tunggulah di sini," ujar Aomine cepat, memilih untuk berdusta daripada berkata jujur bahwa Kise berada di sini juga bersama mereka.

Belum sempat Aomine memarahinya, atau belum sempat ia berteriak memanggil namanya, saat sepasang safir pudar milik Aomine menangkap kelamnya warna mentari di malam hari.

"Ceh, bukankah aku sudah mengusirnya? Kenapa aku malah mendatanginya seperti ini?"

Aomine geleng-geleng malas.

"Oi, Kise!"

**BRAK! SRAAAK!**

Suara itu menstimulus jantung Aomine untuk berhenti sepersekian detik. Setelahnya, organ itu malah berdebur-debur kencang seolah berlomba mengalahkan pekikan keras yang mengiringi suara hantaman dahsyat yang baru saja terjadi.

"Tidak mungkin … KISE-_SAMAAA_!"

"KISE-_KUN_!"

"KISE-_SAN_!"

Satsuki yang sejak Aomine berpamitan sudah mematri perhatiannya pada layar ponsel di tangan, kini tersentak kuat hingga ia mengelus dada. Suara bantingan itu benar-benar mengerikan.

Wanita bersurai merah jambu tersebut lantas berlari kencang menyusul Aomine yang mematung. Satsuki ngos-ngosan.

"Suara apa itu? Apakah sebuah kecelakaan, Dai-_chan_?" tanyanya seraya menepuk bahu Aomine.

_Bukan! Ini bukan mimpi, Aomine bodoh! Cepat bergeraklah! Kenapa kau masih berdiri di sini, hah? _Akal sehat Aomine berteriak untuk menyadarkannya.

Lantas, tanpa menggandeng ataupun menjawab pertanyaan Satsuki, Aomine sudah kalang kabut mendatangi segerombolan orang yang tengah mengerubungi inti dari suara dahsyat tadi.

"Minggir! Minggir! CEPAT MINGGIR!"

Aomine secepat kilat menerobos mereka. Dan begitu mendapat posisi terdepan, kedua bola matanya melotot, pupilnya mengecil dengan maksimal dan mulutnya menganga.

Aomine mengepalkan kedua tangan lalu menggeleng lemah. "Tidak … ini tidak mungkin."

"Apakah pemuda itu baik-baik saja?"

"Oh, Tuhan. Darahnya …,"

"Le-lengannya …,"

Bulu roma Aomine berdiri tegak, sekujur tubuh Aomine langsung lemas, lututnya pun menghantam aspal tepat saat Kise masih sempat mengulum senyum kepadanya. Jantung Aomine seakan dicabut paksa hingga tertarik sampai ke serabut-serabut nadinya. Ia merasakan pedih di mata saat kedua tangannya tidak memiliki sedikit pun tenaga untuk meraih tubuh Kise.

Aomine hanya melihat, seperti yang dilakukan kerumunan orang di sekitarnya. Pengecut.

Satsuki yang sudah amat bersusah payah menerobos, kini terjingkat saat melihat tubuh pria yang dikenalnya telah berbalur dengan darah yang pekat. Bahkan ia sendiri sudah tidak bisa lagi mengenali warna kulit Kise. Cairan kental itu mengalir, melatari tubuh Kise Ryouta yang terbaring pasrah begitu saja.

"Dai … _chan_ … Ki-_chan_ …,"

"Cepat hubungi Ambulans, SATSUKI!" Aomine tiba-tiba berteriak membentak kekasihnya.

Meskipun sangat terkejut, Satsuki meraih ponsel dari dalam tas dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat. Menekan tombol saja, ia sudah salah berkali-kali. Satsuki menggigit bibir dan meneteskan air mata.

"Aku sudah menelepon Ambulans, tenang saja, sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai," salah satu gadis di samping Aomine memberikan pencerahan kepada Satsuki.

Gadis itu tahu benar kronologis dari kejadian yang baru saja terjadi secara langsung di depan matanya. Oleh sebab itu, saat melihat warna khas celana yang digunakan Aomine (menebak profesi Aomine), ia dengan tegas memulai penjelasan.

"Kise-_sama_ berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk. Kami meneriakinya dan bermaksud mengajak untuk berfoto bersama, tapi dia tidak menghiraukan kami. Tiba-tiba saja Kise-_sama_ berjalan menerobos antrian para penyebrang jalan dan dia … tertabrak." gadis itu berusaha memberi penjelasan dengan suara tegas meskipun tidak diminta.

"Dia menerobos lampu hijau. Aku dalam kondisi baik saat berkendara, percayalah padaku," bela pengemudi yang sejak tadi hanya bisa diam tanpa bisa berbuat apa pun—ia syok baru saja menabrak Kise yang tanpa ba-bi-bu berjalan menyongsong maut.

Aomine melirik pria tersebut dan menghafal betul wajahnya dengan sorot penuh benci yang jelas terkasat oleh mata sebelum ia beralih lagi pada Kise yang kini bersusah payah mengulurkan tangan kepadanya.

"Bertahanlah, Kise! Ini tidak akan lama, kau akan segera diangkut Ambulans. Jagalah kesadaranmu! Tataplah aku! Dan jangan pernah kau mencoba untuk menutup matamu. Kau mengeti, Kise? Kau harus bertahan!"

Seorang wanita paruh baya mencuri perhatian Aomine—saat pria berkulit gelap itu akhirnya berhasil menggenggam tangan Kise yang terulur lemah padanya. Dada Aomine berdenyut sakit. Pria bersurai segelap samudra itu hampir menangis sekarang, tetapi ia masih mampu menahan diri. Sayang, telapak tangannya bergetar saat merangkum jemari penuh darah milik Kise.

"Aku sempat melihatnya dan mencegah, tapi si tampan itu terus saja berjalan. Kurasa dia menangis. Mungkin dia mengalami masalah yang cukup rumit."

Aomine yang sudah sedikit tenang dengan menggenggam keyakinan bahwa Kise masih sadar, masih hidup di depannya—tiba-tiba menguap.

_Menangis? Kenapa Kise menangis? Kenapa, Sialan! Karena aku? Kise bersimbah darah seperti ini karena akulah yang menyebabkannya? Kau brengsek, Aomine Daiki! _Batin Aomine menjerit-jerit.

Selajutnya ia akan kalap. "KENAPA KAU MENANGIS, HAH? SEHARUSNYA KAU JUJUR PADAKU DAN MENANGISLAH DI DEPAN WAJAHKU!"

"Dai-_chan_ … tenanglah sedikit, Ambulans sudah datang."

Aomine mencari sumber Ambulans secepat predator melacak mangsa. Kedua matanya menajam saat menangkap sosok mobil besar berwarna putih dengan sirine berwarna merah di atasnya. Ia harus segera mengusir gerombolan pengganggu ini, jika tidak, evakuasi Kise akan berjalan lebih lama.

Saat Aomine akan melepaskan tangan dari genggaman Kise, pria beriris emas itu tak mau melonggarkan jeratan jemarinya. Aomine memandang Kise dengan tatapan penuh luka.

"Aku harus menyingkirkan semua orang, Kise. Kau harus segera mendapat pertolongan. Kau harus segera ditangani."

Wajah, bibir dan kulit pucat pasi itu seolah membeku oleh waktu saat Aomine memandangnya. Kise hanya mampu menggerakkan bibir untuk menyungging senyum getir. Tangan kanan Kise yang masih mampu bergerak, kini menuntun jemari Aomine menuju lengan kirinya yang sudah tak berasa.

Anyirnya darah sudah tak dipedulikan lagi oleh Aomine. Yang ada di otaknya sekarang hanya ada dua hal yang tersisa, yaitu Kise harus selamat dan Kise pasti akan selamat.

Pria bersimbahkan darah itu menuntun jari-jari Aomine yang bergetar hebat untuk membuka telapak tangan kirinya yang tergenggam erat secara permanen. Saat berhasil membukanya, Aomine terbelalak. Secarik kertas tengah terbaring kusut di sana. Seakan menunggu Aomine untuk segera menjemputnya. Sebuah tiket tanpa noda darah sedikit pun, berhasil Kise lindungi dengan segenap ketidakberdayaannya.

Air mata Aomine menetes.

"Kau … bagaimana mungkin kau …,"

Aomine tidak merasakan belenggu di antara jemarinya, semua seolah beku. Karena saat ia kembali memandang Kise, hanya mata terpejam dan bibir membungkamlah yang menyambut kalimat Aomine yang urung terselesaikan.

"Ki … se?"

Tidak ada respon yang ia harapkan.

"Kise? KISE! HOY, KISE!"

Beberapa petugas kesehatan bergegas meraih kedua bahu Aomine, mencegah pria itu menimbulkan guncangan hebat di sekujur tubuh Kise yang sama saja akan semakin memperburuk keadaan.

"LEPASKAN! DIA BELUM MENJAWAB PERTANYAANKU! KISE! KAU TULI, HAH? SUDAH KUKATAKAN, JANGAN TUTUP MATAMU, BODOH!"

"DAI-_CHAN_!" teriak Satsuki sekencang-kencangnya sembari menahan sesenggukan di dada. "Cukup! Cukup, Dai-_chan_."

Aomine mendadak berhenti meronta. Tubuhnya longsor di atas aspal dengan mata yang sekalipun tak akan mengerjap dari sosok Kise yang masih tak bergeming meskipun ia sudah berteriak sekuat tenaga.

Para medis dengan cekatan membawa _brankart _lipat mendekat dan sesuai dengan prosedur yang aman memindahkan tubuh Kise di atasnya. Aomine seperti orang dungu, melihat dan mengikuti ke manapun arah _brankart _itu bergerak. Ia mematri kedua matanya pada wajah Kise yang janggal.

Sedangkan Satsuki, ia memilih untuk meminjam bahu pada orang asing di sampingnya dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya di sana.

"Kise akan baik-baik saja, bukan?" Aomine mengejar salah satu juru rawat yang ada. "Dia masih hidup dan bisa berbicara denganku lagi, kan?"

"Kami tidak bisa memberi kepastian seperti itu, sebaiknya Anda ikut bersama kami."

"Ta-tapi kalian sudah memeriksanya. Kau yakin dia masih hidup, bukan?"

Serdadu berpakaian serba putih itu memilih untuk tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun untuk menjawab pertanyaan Aomine. Dan saat sepasang safir menangkap sorot iba dari salah satu petugas kesehatan itu, tubuh Aomine tiba-tiba saja tidak mampu lagi bergerak. Bahkan kedua matanya tidak lagi mengikuti sosok Kise yang kini sudah terangkut bersama sirine yang mulai berteriak nyaring memekakkan telinga.

Aomine tidak bisa berekspresi apa pun selain mempertahankan rupa syok yang hebat. Dan saat suara sirine itu sudah mulai pergi meninggalkannya, Aomine akhirnya mampu menggerak-gerakkan bibir dengan sangat lemah dan ganjil.

Dingin. Dingin menembus kulit wajahnya. Seperti bongkahan es yang tersepuh oleh suhu kulit kemudian meleleh mengiringi jalur air mata di pipinya.

Tidak, ini bukan air mata.

Aomine menengadahkan wajah ke angkasa. Butiran putih mulai jatuh menuju ke arahnya. Kristal-kristal itu mengalihkan ketegangan yang sedari tadi masih cukup kental mengisi bisu di sekitar kerumunan yang mulai berkusuk penuh duka.

Salju mulai turun menodai bumi.

Aomine pun akhirnya ingat cara untuk tersenyum kembali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Aomine-_cchi_ ... Aomine-_cchi_,"_

_"Haaah?"_

_"Aomine-_cchi_, salju itu indah ya? Dia berasal dari air yang jatuh dari awan yang sebelumnya memadat di langit, kau tahu?"_

"_Heh? Benarkah? Aku baru mendengarnya. Kukira dia berasal dari es serut."_

"_Es serut? Aomine-_cchi_, itu tidak mungkin!"_

"_Tapi rasanya enak kok."_

"_Hah? Kau memakannya? Hentikan! Jangan menjulurkan lidah seperti itu. Salju kan kator, Aomine-_cchi_!"_

"_Heh, kau bodoh ya? Kau tidak bisa melihat warnanya seputih itu? Kalau dia kotor, aku pun tidak akan pernah sudi memakannya."_

"_E-eh, benar juga. Kalau kotor, pasti warnanya akan gelap."_

"_Apa? Kau bermaksud mengataiku kotor karena berkulit gelap?"_

"_E-eh, aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan hal yang seperti itu, Aomine-_cchi_."_

"_Sial kau, Kise! Akan kuhajar kau!"_

"_AAA … TOLONG AKU-_SSU_!" _

_._

_._

_._

Aomine menyungging senyum tipis.

"Ao … mine … _cchi_ …," gumamnya.

Aomine kembali menatap bumi yang ia pijak. Salju itu berguguran, menimbun luberan darah Kise yang kini mulai menghitam. Aomine tidak mungkin bisa memandang serpihan salju sebagai hal yang indah—tidak mungkin akan serupa dengan apa yang dikatakan Kise di kala itu. Salju akan selalu mengingatkan Aomine akan penyesalan ini. Penyesalan yang akan ia pikul sepanjang hayatnya.

Ia menahan dahi dengan tangannya yang ternoda oleh darah. Kemudian membiarkan bahu yang sebelumnya kokoh itu terguncang dengan hebatnya. Ia meluruhkan harga diri sebagai seorang pria. Isak tangis memang diharamkan dunia untuk orang sepertinya.

Namun Aomine menyerah.

"… seandainya … seandainya kau bisa jujur kepadaku lebih awal. Semua … tidak akan berakhir seperti ini, Kise."

**TAMAT**

* * *

**N/B :**

Nah, sebenarnya status Kise mati/ tidak saya buat menggantung di sini. Karena sumpah! Saya nggak rela Kise pergi meninggalkan Akang Aomine. Hiks!

Baiklah, _oneshot_ pertama saya di KnB. Selamat menikmati dan mohon bimbingannya, _Senpai-tachi_. _Arigatou…_


End file.
